


Flood of Tribbles

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Short Treks (TV 2018)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Episode: s02e02 The Trouble With Edward, Gen, Missing Scene, Tribbles (Star Trek), expansion on them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A wave of Tribbles takes over a deck.





	Flood of Tribbles

"Stun all the tribbles," Megat said. "Huh," she grunted. "I wonder who's idea was it to bring one of them aboard."

"According to the main frame computer, that is still operating, all of them are in the storage compartments," voiced Lieutenant Noel. Noel was between the women as he stopped in his tracks looking down at the padd and so did Nachatta. "I got a bad feeling about doing that."

"The storage compartments?" Megat turned toward her colleagues. "Don't they have. . . ."

"Experimental seeds for those colonists," Nachatta said. "Yes."

"I am staying right here," Noel took five steps away. "Just to be on the safe side. If those fuzzballs began flooding, I am getting the cavalry."

"Good, Lieutenant," Megat said. "We are going to need that help should the worst happen."

"Rob?" Nachatta asked.

"Yes?" Megat said.

"What do you think it's like to drown in Tribbles?" Nachatta asked.

"A unpleasant suffocation," Megat said. "If that happens then it would be best to have a mercy kill before the matter happens."

"That I agree on," Nachatta said. "After you," she gestured her phaser toward the compartment. "Mi'lady."

Megat smiled, bemused, toward Nachatta as Noel took another step back.

"Okay, Sir Lancelot," Megat said earning a head tilt from Nachatta and a quirk of her brows at the literary mention.

Megat unlocked the cargo panel then the door retreated. A single Tribble fell then it was followed by a entire pool of Tribbles and consecutively tagged by a sea that began to grow in size before their very eyes. Noel calmly typed on to the pad with a shrug at first to report on the level being infested. Then he pressed the padd against his side admiring the chaos for a few seconds.

Noel fled on foot fleeing from the women as Nachatta began to fire at the growing sea of Tribbles. Consumed by terror, Megat began to walk away from the rising sea level of fur balls that were crawling on toward the dead end of deck six. Nachatta switched the phaser from stun to kill firing at the growing crowd. Nachatta stared in horror, now ten feet away from the growing sea, lowering her phaser as she watched the fellow ensign scream as she was pressed against the cieling's florescent lights with a high pitch shriek.

"Go to deck five, now!" Captain Lucero's shout was the sound that yanked Nachatta out of the shock. "Go!"

"Help!" Megat screamed. "Help me!"

"We're right behind you!" Sarah joined the captain's side then guided Nachatta forward. "Go!"

"Ensign, catch!" The captain tossed a oxygen mask toward the ensign and she caught it then slid it on to her head. "Swim out of it!"

Megat swam through the large pile, searching through the moving mass of purring, reaching her hand out shifting through each bump. She closed her eyes while wishing never again to lay eyes on a fur ball with highlights in its fur and being in the shape of a kidney. She was swimming on adrenaline reaching out for the exit.

Her hand met something hard and flat but it had a edge to it. _Freedom! Safety! Rescue!_ She grasped on to the hand for dear life. That is the exact point where most of the purring stopped. So she opened her eyes as the captain dragged her out of the sea. The women fled down the hall with Megat in the lead screaming in her native tongue.

Training was out of the window when it came to massively repopulating creatures. She jumped into the elevator then the women crashed in. She slid herself up the grasped on to the handle as the other women regained their bearings. She took off the oxygen mask dropping it to the side in the partially empty room. She was trembling out of fright and fear that went down into her bones. The kind of fear that terrified her. And would do the same for any unprepared ensign when it came to a Tribble infestation even for a cadet.

She looked on toward the captain, composed, gripping on to her phaser rifle, staring out toward the door prepared for the unexpected. Brave in the face of fear when everyone was almost everyone was losing their composure. A certain calm came over Megat as the door opened to reveal a hall that was full of people. The calm before the storm as her sailing mother would say. Hope. A light at the end of the dark tunnel. 

The captain walked forward, joined by the other women coming out of the elevator, lowering her phaser rifle with a grim look that softened taking in her terrified crew as she came to the center.

"We have to abandon the ship," Was the announcement that she delivered instead of a optimistic and hopeful one.

The door behind them closed as their heads lowered in dismay and relief.

"Get to the escape pods," She continued. "I will take a few tactical to help rescue the others. Five at most." Five security officers stepped out of the crowd, then the captain nodded in approval, scanning the crowd. "Rest of you, wait in the escape pod, and have the door locked until you see a colleague coming down here."

"Yes, sir," the dozen so officers said at once.

The captain turned away from the small group.

"Tactical, let's kill some Tribbles."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought. Why not? I gave the asian woman, according to the episode wikia, Rob, a last name using a malaysian name. I don't know if Nachatta is a actual name for a black woman to walk around with in the world of Star Trek but its weird enough.


End file.
